Fox
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: "To be loved is to be destroyed," The Fox, as she is so dubbed, is a master thief aboard the Ark. Or she was, before she was caught and sent down with the 100. No one knows who she is, but she knows she would rather die than fall in love. Bellamy Blake / OC
1. 01: We're Back!

The Fox, Kitsune, Robin Hood.

All names given to the same girl, a master thief aboard the Ark. No one knew exactly who she was, she wasn't registered and no one ever came forth saying they knew her. As far as the council could tell, she was probably another girl like Octavia Blake, hidden under floorboards as she grew up. Except unlike Octavia, no one could catch her.

She moved through the air vents to get around. The guards tried to catch her, did everything they could even. But somehow, she always alluded them.

The story of the Fox quickly spread through the Ark over the years. People often called her Robin Hood. For usually what she stole, would end up in the hands of who needed it most.

Just as the council started leaning towards drastic measures to stop her, an anonymous tip was left with one of the guards. It told them exactly when and where to find the Fox next.

Just as the brunette slid out of the vent, she heard someone clear their throat. She stood up, facing six guards, all with their weapons out.

It was safe to say that they looked somewhat shocked. The thief that had been outsmarting them at every turn, could only have been seventeen by the looks of her.

"Stand against the wall, you're under arrest!" Came the order. They thought she would try to run or maybe that she would fight back, but with a mischievous look in her eyes, she complied.

Not once did she struggle or fight as they locked her up in the Sky Box. And not once did she even make a sound. They tried so many ways to get her to talk, to answer questions that they had. But she was quiet. No matter what, she was quiet.

And worst of all, she looked smug. Even though she was locked in a cell or being interrogated, that smug look never left. It was almost as if she'd wanted to be caught.

Not knowing if she was old enough to be floated or not, the council left her in the cell so they could talk about the matter and decide what to do with her.

She waited in her cell for over a week. Boredom took hold of her as she had nothing to do. She spent time tapping out a rhythm on the walls or sleeping. Often she would just watch the earth from outside her window.

Eventually, the sounds of screaming and shouting outside her door caught her attention. Fox stood up from her bed, brown eyes watching the metal door intently. Suddenly her own door was pushed open and one guard walked in.

The female guard was sent alone because The Fox always complied and never fought back. "Prisoner two-zero-three-three, please stand facing the wall."

Fox turned slowly towards the wall, a smirk on her lips. The guard was cautious around her, even though she was unarmed. Fox winced when a metal wristband was clasped onto her wrist, small needles puncturing her skin in the process.

Fox was led out of her cell and down a corridor. As she walked, she watched other prisoners being forced out of their cells and metal wristbands placed on them just like on her. Few went willingly, but most fought and screamed until they were shot with tranquilizers to put them to sleep.

Fox was led to a Drop Ship, where she was buckled tightly into a seat before her guard left. Fox then watched as slowly, the drop ship was filled with adolescent prisoners.

 _Here we go._ She thought, holding the arm rests of her seat tightly.

Eventually the drop box was sealed shut and launched off the Ark. _Earth, be ready for me._

A monitor on the far wall booted to life just as kids started waking up from their sedation. Chancellor Jaha's face came on the screen, much to almost everyone's displeasure.

"Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." Jaha's message played though by now it was falling on deaf ears.

From somewhere on the ship came a shout of, "your dad's a dick, Wells!" And then snickering as several kids found it amusing.

 _Wells? What is Jaha's son doing on board?_ She wiggled around in her seat until she spotted him. _He's going to get himself killed. No way will most of these kids let him live. If they can't punish the father, they'll make the son pay for his sins._

She sighed and sat back, her attention now on the fairly attractive teen next to her, who had smuggled a pocket knife on board and was cutting himself free from his seatbelt. _I should have thought this through better. I've been stuck with idiots._

"Space Bandit strikes again!" Came the cheer as the boy freed himself and began to float around the drop ship, due to the lack of gravity. "Go Finn! Check it out!"

Fox covered her face as others started cutting themselves loose, following Finn's example. _Stupidity is the most contagious disease._

Even though Clarke and Wells had warned them against it, seeing Finn floating around the ship caused them to want to do it too. As two others freed themselves, the rest began to cheer and shout with excitement.

The excitement was short lived as the drop ship finally entered the earth's atmosphere. The ship shook hard, rocketing those not strapped down into walls and the floor. The sound of metal crashing and breaking caused Fox to hold her breath.

 _Okay, I would really appreciate not dying!_ She clenched her eyes shut as she was jolted around in her seat. Finally, the ship landed with one final crash.

Opening her eyes, Fox took a deep breath and looked around. It was quiet for about a minute as everyone took in the fact that they had landed. And then there was chaos.

Everyone was suddenly very eager to be out of their seats. Fox carefully unclasped her seatbelt, her gaze falling on two of the kids who had cut themselves out of their seats before the landing. _Finn's example got them killed. And he's left alive. Maybe he'll learn from this._

She stood slowly, excitement of her own starting to bubble forth. She made her way to the lower level of the drop ship, along with everyone else.

"No," Clarke pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Fox knew who the blonde was. Everyone did. The traitor who'd been in lock up for a year. Except no one really knew what had made her a traitor. Fox crossed her arms and watched Clarke. "We can't just open the doors," she warned.

Everyone looked around at each other, no doubt asking themselves silently who put her in charge.

Someone pushed their way through the crowd until he was standing in front of the metal door. "Hey, just back it up guys." Bellamy spoke with authority, and several teens obeyed.

Fox's eyes widened as she focused her gaze on him. N _o. No, no, no. I wanted to get away from him!_ She took an involuntary step back. If there was one thing she was strongly against, it was falling in love. And the first time Bellamy Blake had ever laid eyes on her, she knew he could steal her heart.

"Stop," Clarke broke Fox's thoughts. "The air could be toxic!"

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway." Bellamy shrugged his shoulders, his eyes scanning the crowd. Fox averted her gaze as he looked in her direction. He stared her down for a fraction of a second longer than anyone else before someone else stole away his attention.

"Bellamy!" Fox was pushed aside as a tan brunette made her way through the crowd.

Octavia Blake wrapped her arms around her brother and whispers started up through the crowd. Everyone knew about the girl under the floor. Just like they knew about the Fox.

"Look how big you've gotten!" By now, the two were in their own world, happy just to be reunited. Fox looked away, not wanting to see or hear them.

She looked their way again as Clarke and Octavia exchanged words, and Octavia almost started a fight with the blonde.

Bellamy held his sister back, "Octavia!" He spoke sternly. "Octavia no, let's give them something else to remember you by."

Turning towards her older brother, she raised her brows. "Like what?"

He grinned and turned towards the door. "Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." He pulled the door open to reveal a forest.

 _It's just as I hoped it would be._

Octavia stepped out of the drop ship cautiously and looked around before throwing her arms in the air and shouting, "we're back, bitches!"

After that it was chaos again as everyone pushed and shoved each other until everyone was out of the ship.

Fox's feet landed on mossy ground as she exited the metal drop ship. _This is worth it. This is worth not getting way from him._

She breathed in fresh air. _It smells so wonderful!_ And then she began to twirl around, dancing by herself.

She ignored the joyful shouting and laughing from those around her as she danced under the canopy of trees. She only stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around.

Fox's smile left her face as she looked into Bellamy's eyes. "May I have this dance?" He asked jokingly. He reached to take both of her hands in his, only for her to step away.

"Come on, Robin Hood, don't tell me you don't know how." He was teasing her now.

Fox stared at him for a long moment before doing something she hadn't done in a long time. She spoke. "You know how I feel," she quickly turned and ran away from him.

 _To be loved is to be destroyed._


	2. 02: First Sight

_Back when they were on the Ark,_

the first time Bellamy had ever laid eyes on the Fox, was when Octavia was eight.

Octavia had awoken from a nightmare and Bellamy had hushed her back to sleep with a story. As soon as his little sister was fast asleep under the floorboards, he'd headed back to his own bed.

He was half asleep when he heard her voice. "I liked your story," she'd whispered.

Bellamy jumped awake, thinking at first that Octavia was awake again. But that proved not to be the case when he turned on the light and saw her eyes through the slits in the vent.

He got closer, he could only make out her face. "Who are you?"

She stayed quiet, not answering his question. She was quiet for a long time before pushing a very small toy through the vent. "For Octavia," she whispered before disappearing.

Bellamy had been baffled by the experience. And when, a few weeks later, he began hearing rumors of a few small thefts on board the Ark, he somehow knew it was her. And yet, even though he probably should have, he never came forward about her.

Over the years, as her infamy as a master thief grew, along with her skill, he would often find small gifts left on his bed from her. They were always for Octavia- treats or small toys. He always knew they were from her, but he never questioned it.

The next time Bellamy saw her, his mother had just been floated and Octavia imprisoned in the Sky Box. It was late, and he was in his room tearing himself apart for it.

He didn't know when he realised she was there, but eventually he looked over to the vent and saw those brown eyes of hers.

"You can help her!" He said suddenly. "You can free Octavia!"

She stared at him long and hard. She was such a quiet one, almost never speaking. Bellamy had always wondered about that.

Finally she spoke, "you know I can't. Theres no where to take her."

He knew that already. But he was angry. "Then get out of here if you won't help!" His voice was harsh and mean.

The Fox slipped away quickly, leaving him alone.

The last time Bellamy saw her before they were sent to earth was a few months before she was caught.

He hadn't seen or heard from her since Octavia's imprisonment. She had stopped all contact with him even. Which had been strange at first, because he'd gotten used to seeing her gifts on his bed over the years. But he got used to it.

Bellamy had just returned home from his shift, it was late and he was tired. He walked into his bathroom to take a quick shower when he saw her.

She was soaking in a bath in his tub. He stared in shock at her. He'd never seen her outside of the vents before. He didn't think anyone had.

She opened her eyes and looked him over. "You should join me," she had said.

Bellamy didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he stripped off his clothes and got in. They moved around a bit until she was seated with her back against his chest.

The water was warm enough for him to realise she'd probably only finished drawing it as he was walking through his door. Somehow knowing she'd planned this didn't bother him.

After a few minutes she turned around so she was staring into his eyes. "I've always known I could fall in love with you, Bellamy Blake." He wanted to kiss her then but she stopped him. The Fox leaned in so she could whisper in his ear.

"Love only destroys. This is the last you'll ever see of me." And with those words, she stood up out of the water. He watched her, not sure how to react as she dried off and slipped on her clothes.

He didn't understand her and he truly knew nothing when it came to her. He wished he knew.

 **[[A/N: I'll be revealing her real name soon. Let me know what you think about the story. Thanks!]]**


End file.
